


That's how you know

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: We were just kids when we fell in love [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Enchanted - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I was watching enchanted which is a totally underrated Disney movie, Mike x el, Mileven, One Shot, Teenagers, The soundtrack is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: It's the little things he does that reassures El. Mike doesn't need to constantly tell her he loves her. She knows from the way he shows her, in his own way.





	That's how you know

**1983**

 

"You look at her all like, hi El. El, El. I love you so much; will you marry me?!" Lucas knelt down on one knee, grabbing Mike by the arms in a mock proposal.

"Shut up Lucas." Mike backed away, embarrassed. He is only being nice to her because she was scared and alone. It's not like he  _likes_ her. No that's gross...

* * *

**1985**

 

"Dude, when are you going to man up and ask her out?" Lucas leaned against the lockers in the school hallway. Mike was rearranging books in his locker, trying his best to ignore Lucas. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to act casual about it. But the slight blush on his cheeks gave him away.

"Really? Dustin, are you hearing this?"

Dustin closed his locker a few down from Mike's.

" You've had a crush on her for - what? Like, two years? She totally has a thing for you too." 

Mike sighed. "I'm just thinking of the perfect time... I can't just ask her with you guys freaking her out." He closed his locker a little louder than he planned, causing a few looks from passing students.

"Ok, not offended." Dustin raised his hands mocking offence.

"I'm serious." Mike laughed. "I really like her I just... don't know how to show it."

"Serenade her." Lucas twirled around, causing the boys to erupt in even more laughter. 

"I'm not one to sing." 

"School dance is coming up. You never did go to the snowball..." Dustin suggested. His voice quietened, the snowball was a slightly touchy subject, too many painful memories.

"Maybe. Oh shit change the subject-" Mike whipped round to see El and Max walking towards the boys, 3rd period must have ended. 

"Hey guys, Mike you ok?" Max laughed at Mike's flushed cheeks. She would pressure it out of Dustin later why he was acting so weird.

 

* * *

**1988**

**  
**

 They'd been officially dating for almost two years now. Yet neither had uttered those three words. Mike was never the one for grand declarations of love, she knew how he felt and that was enough. It was the little things he did that showed her he loves her. She'd open her locker in the hall and a small note would fall out from Mike. It was usually a note to tell her she was on his mind, that he would see her later, that he hoped she had a good day. Whenever she had particularly rough days - flashbacks to the lab and upside down, he would bring her flowers. She had fallen in love with flowers when she'd encountered them that spring after she returned to Mike. He'd nervously picked one for her and she'd kept it pressed in a notebook. He never understood her fascination with flowers but it seemed to cheer her up so he'd give them to her- despite how much he sneezes around them.

 One time El had told him how much she likes it when he wears blue - the colour reminds her of the sky- and she noticed how Mike seemed to wear it more often since she'd said that. It was the simple things he did that reassured her that he loved her. And despite Mike not being much of a singer, he would whisper the words in her ear as they swayed gently on the dance floor at dances. El knew those words were meant just for her.

On the day that Mike plucked up enough courage to tell her he loved her, she simply kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "I know."

 


End file.
